Pour le plus grand bien
by AthenaZelda
Summary: Albus s'apprêtait à passer un été ennuyeux, enfermé à Godric's Hollow pour s'occuper de son frère et de sa sœur. Mais l'arrivée du jeune Gellert allait tout bouleverser.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Chapitre 1 -**

Juillet commença par une journée chaude, jusqu'à Godric's Hollow, village principalement habité par des Sorciers. C'était là que vivaient les Dumbledore, dans une maison bâtie à l'écart des autres. D'aucun considérait que ce fut un choix de Kendra Dumbledore d'être au plus loin d'éventuels voisins trop curieux, et son décès récent avait ravivé les plus folles rumeurs qui circulaient sur le nom de cette famille. On avait presque oublié que cette mère et ses trois enfants s'étaient installés dans ce village après que le père fut arrêté et emprisonné à Azkaban, la prison des Sorciers, pour avoir attaqué brutalement trois jeunes Moldus sans jamais avoir voulu expliquer son geste. Depuis, les Dumbledore avaient vécu dans la discrétion. Peut-être trop selon certains voisins. La maison portait encore le deuil, mais le reste de Godric's Hollow était animé par les jeux des enfants qui profitaient des beaux jours. A présent, le rôle du chef de famille reposait sur les épaules du fils aîné, Albus, qui venait de terminer ses études.

Installé avec désinvolture sur un des grands fauteuils du salon, le jeune homme était absorbé par le livre qu'il lisait. Ce n'était pourtant pas habituel de sa part de s'adosser au bras du fauteuil plutôt qu'à son dossier, et de laisser reposer ses jambes sur l'autre bras, en les balançant dans le vide. Rien ne paraissait pouvoir lui faire détacher le nez de ce livre épais, à la couverture verte et reliée de velours noir. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient laissés libres, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Derrière lui, sa sœur Ariana était assise sur une chaise, et avait entrepris depuis plusieurs heures peut-être de natter les cheveux de son frère d'un air absent, avec quelques pâquerettes fraîchement cueillies. Abelforth n'était pas loin, installé sur la table de la salle à manger, une plume entre les dents et un parchemin vierge sous les yeux. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

— Je ne me souviens plus si j'ai été nourrir les chèvres.

Albus soupira longuement et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il allait fêter ses dix-huit ans, et il se rappela qu'il allait passer l'année qui aurait dû être la plus excitante de sa vie à devoir rester à la maison.

— Je n'ai pas envie de faire mes devoirs maintenant, reprit Abelforth. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a d'intéressant à faire un exposé sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune !

— Si tu ne comprends pas ce pourquoi c'est intéressant et important en effet ce n'est plus la peine d'espérer te voir obtenir tes BUSE, répliqua Albus avec une pointe d'agacement.

— Tout le monde n'est pas comme monsieur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, oserais-je dire, car selon Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, la qualité d'une personne se juge suivant le nombre de BUSE qu'elle va valider.

— J'ai arrêté de t'écouter à l'annonce de mon quatrième prénom, mais je t'en prie, continue.

Abelforth allait répondre quand Ariana toussota pour exprimer son mécontentement et rappeler sa présence. Les sourcils légèrement froncés sur ses grands yeux, elle regardait tour à tour ses deux frères, si bien qu'Albus, même s'il lui tournait le dos, percevait très bien ses reproches informulés. Il replongea dans son livre, et Abelforth regarda son parchemin avec attention. Satisfaite, elle reprit son travail minutieux d'entrelacer les cheveux auburn de son frère aîné avec ses fleurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent frapper à la porte, sur les coups des dix-sept heures. Albus se leva et posa son livre sur la table du salon, tandis que son frère rangea ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas terminé, et Ariana posa son panier au milieu de la grande table de la salle à manger. Albus ouvrit donc la porte d'entrée et se retrouva face à face avec une dame de petite taille et qui lui souriait avec un peu trop de compassion.

— Bonjour Bathilda, dit le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire.

— Bonjour Albus, répondit-elle. Je ne suis pas trop en retard ?

— Pile à l'heure, comme toujours.

Il la laissa entrer dans le corridor, et il mit un moment à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un garçon la suivait en silence, et il se contenta de regarder Albus avec un regard appuyé, s'attardant même sur les pâquerettes qui ornaient sa chevelure.

— Je vois qu'Ariana s'est trouvée une nouvelle occupation, plaisanta Bathilda. Laisse-moi te présenter mon petit-neveu, Gellert. Il séjourne actuellement chez moi, et je me suis dit que vous pourriez faire connaissance.

Le jeune homme était de grande taille, dans un costume de sorcier bleu accordé à la couleur de ses yeux. Il offrait à Albus son sourire le plus malicieux tout en passant sa main dans ses boucles blondes d'un geste machinal. Albus se dit aussitôt que ce devait être intentionnellement provocateur, car une assurance certaine se lisait dans son regard. Il passa devant lui sans rien dire, sur les talons de sa tante qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Ariana venait d'installer le service à thé sur la petite table. L'aîné des Dumbledore resta quelques secondes, seul dans le vestibule, se regardant dans le miroir mural. D'un coup vif de baguette magique, il fit disparaître les fleurs qui ornaient ses cheveux et poussa un long soupir.

— Merci mon enfant, fit la voix de Bathilda à l'attention d'Ariana.

La jeune fille passa rapidement devant Albus, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en direction de la cuisine, pour chercher le thé qui fumait. Bathilda Tourdesac avait, comme à son habitude, apporté des biscuits de sa confection, et elle les déposa au milieu de la table. Abelforth avait rangé ses affaires pour s'installer sur le canapé, l'air renfrogné. Albus savait qu'il n'aimait pas passer des heures à discuter devant une tasse de thé. Le jeune homme aux boucles blondes s'était assis à côté de lui, sans lui jeter un seul regard. Ariana servit les hôtes tandis que son grand-frère avait reprit sa place dans son fauteuil.

— Comme je te disais, mon petit-neveu, Gellert Grindelwald, est en séjour chez moi, reprit Bathilda. Il vient de Durmstrang.

— Ah vraiment ? fit Abelforth en exagérant volontairement son intérêt.

— C'est un esprit brillant, continua-t-elle sans relever la remarque.

Gellert cependant ne montrait aucun enthousiasme, comme si la discussion ne le concernait pas, préférant regarder longuement les meubles du salon, surtout les étagères remplies de livres. Puis ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Albus, et son sourire revint instantanément.

— Tu t'es débarrassé des fleurs ?

— Un esprit brillant, ironisa Albus en lui rendant son sourire. Avec une excellente capacité de déduction.

— C'était une simple remarque, et ma capacité de déduction me dit que tu n'étais pas très content d'être surpris avec des pâquerettes dans les cheveux, et je trouve cela un peu triste pour ta sœur qui avait pourtant fait un si joli travail.

Ariana regardait Albus tristement et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir, embarrassé par la situation.

— Je savais bien que vous arriveriez à vous entendre, commenta Bathilda en finissant sa tasse de thé.

— En vérité ma tante m'a fait un portrait très élogieux d'Albus Dumbledore, et ton nom était même connu à Durmstrang. J'ai personnellement lu certains de tes travaux, ils sont fascinants.

Abelforth leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant une remarque désobligeante.

— J'avais hâte de faire ta rencontre, finit Gellert.

— Merci, répondit Albus, surpris.

— J'aimerais pouvoir en discuter avec toi plus longuement, et peut-être loin des oreilles de ceux qui ne s'intéressent pas à une étude plus poussée de la magie.

Le frère d'Albus prit cette observation pour lui-même, comme si Gellert savait qu'il ne portait pas les études dans son cœur. Il voyait son aîné s'intéresser de plus en plus au petit-neveu de Bathilda Tourdesac. Il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui avait la même arrogance que lui, et Abelforth savait qu'il le voyait comme un moyen d'échapper à sa condition, lui qui était condamné à être enfermé dans cette maison.

La manière de parler de Gellert avait éveillé la curiosité d'Albus. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'on disait de lui dans une autre école de magie, loin de Poudlard, curieux également de découvrir les capacités de ce garçon qui était venu de loin. Il regardait le monde comme s'il lui appartenait et Albus savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec lui. Les présentations ainsi faites et la discussion tournant autour des mêmes sujets, la grande tante décida de laisser son cher neveu faire plus ample connaissance avec les Dumbledore. Abelforth prit Ariana avec lui pour se promener dans le jardin et jouer avec les animaux alors qu'Albus faisait visiter les lieux à son hôte, notamment la bibliothèque qui lui servait de bureau pour étudier. Les mains derrière le dos, Gellert détaillait consciencieusement les titres des livres exposés sur les étagères. Albus le regardait avec attention, de loin, comme s'il analysait ses faits et gestes. Il voyait très bien ses yeux s'éclairer devant tel ouvrage, se renfrogner devant un autre, et cela en disait long sur la personnalité du garçon. Il s'arrêta enfin sur un vieil exemplaire d'un recueil de contes pour enfants à la reliure bleue, presque délavée. Il jeta un œil sur Albus, comme s'ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Gellert Grindelwald était un jeune homme de plus en plus intéressant.

— Je pensais m'ennuyer, dit-il avec un grand sourire, mais visiblement, ce ne sera pas le cas.

Et Albus se rendit compte qu'il pensait absolument la même chose.

— On pourra échanger nos études, discuter de certains ouvrages, créer des choses intéressantes qui pourront bouleverser le monde magique actuel, énuméra Gellert presque avec exaltation.

— Tu es venu à Godric's Hollow avec des idées plein la tête, je me trompe ?

— J'ai toujours des idées plein la tête.

Il sortit le livre de contes sans aucune hésitation. Les contes de Beedle le Barde, Albus ne les connaissait que trop bien, et pas uniquement parce qu'on les lui lisait quand il était enfant. Ces histoires, particulièrement une, avaient un secret, une part de vérité enfouie qu'il fallait creuser. Il le vit s'arrêter sur le Conte des Trois Frères, et le cœur d'Albus sembla s'arrêter quelques secondes. Il connaissait lui aussi ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette fable, c'était évident. Il referma soudainement le livre, faisant sursauter Dumbledore.

— J'aimerais relire ton étude sur les runes et leurs influences sur les sorts et enchantements de niveau cinq.

Albus lui rendit son sourire et sortit ses travaux qu'il éparpilla sur la table qui lui servait de bureau. Il invita Gellert à s'asseoir et le jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Ils entamèrent une discussion enthousiaste sur les runes et leurs propriétés et ils ne sortirent pas de la bibliothèque avant des heures entières.

Gellert avait seize ans, soit un an de plus qu'Abelforth, pourtant il était plus proche d'Albus spirituellement. Il avait un esprit libre et vif, et était capable de sortir les répliques les plus cyniques avec ses grands yeux bleus d'enfant qui lui donnaient un air innocent. Bathilda avait remarqué que la présence de son neveu avait rendu le sourire à Albus, et elle considérait cela comme une victoire. Seul Abelforth ne paraissait pas enthousiasmé mais il choisit d'ignorer la présence de l'étudiant de Durmstrang pour se consacrer à sa sœur. Il grommelait en voyant qu'Ariana avait accepté cet étranger qui venait tous les jours, sans aucune exception. Pourtant, Gellert se montrait correct et courtois envers elle, et le regard que lui portait Albus lorsqu'il assistait à cela en disait long. Le lendemain de leur première rencontre, les deux jeunes hommes se comportaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis une dizaine d'années. Chaque jour de la semaine qui suivit, Gellert arrivait avec des livres, des parchemins, et une fleur qu'il offrait à Ariana. Personne n'avait le droit de venir les déranger dans cette bibliothèque, mais de temps en temps, la jeune fille leur apportait du thé et des petits gâteaux. Ils ne lui prêtaient pas une grande attention, tant ils étaient absorbés par leurs discussions ou leurs lectures, mais cela ne la perturba pas.

— J'ai compendieusement fait la liste des thèmes abordés dans ce manuscrit, fit Gellert en ramenant ses mèches blondes en arrière. En omettant le superflu bien entendu.

— Et alors ? demanda Albus qui ne leva pas les yeux des Contes de Beedle le Barde tout en griffonnant des petits dessins sur une feuille de parchemin vierge.

— Et alors ? répéta Gellert avec un sourire carnassier. Et alors ? Je perds mon temps avec des écrits de Sorciers de seconde zone qui savent à peine concocter une potion pour soigner les verrues.

— Et cela t'amuse ? fit remarquer son ami en le regardant enfin, l'analysant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— Assez.

Il s'étira de tout son long et repoussa le vieux manuscrit du bout des doigts comme s'il était recouvert de venin de doxy. Il tendit le bras vers un panier rempli de produits du jardin qu'Ariana avait laissé dans la bibliothèque afin de l'embellir. Cela avait causé un choc certain dans l'esprit de Gellert quand il avait entraperçu çà et là des potirons, des navets, des pommes de pin ou des carottes dans chaque coins de la maison, au milieu des fleurs et des plantes fraichement cueillis mais Albus lui avait assuré que c'était une habitude de sa sœur. Il attrapa une feuille de basilic et l'observa quelques secondes comme s'il cherchait une quelconque réponse.

— Il y a bien une raison pour que ta sœur ait ce comportement assez singulier. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Albus resta silencieux, le visage assombri. Les yeux céruléens de Gellert le dévisageaient avec inquiétude.

— Je ne veux pas entendre les murmures des gens sur ta famille, et j'espère que cela viendra de toi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Son vis-à-vis aspira l'air soudainement, comme s'il avait été en apnée pendant plus d'une minute. A son regard lourd, Gellert comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister. Il se leva de son fauteuil et passa derrière Albus. Sans rien dire, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, exprimant ainsi son soutien et sa compassion. Ils gardèrent cette position pendant près de dix minutes. Albus espérait simplement que Gellert ne percevait pas les battements un peu trop rapides de son cœur à cet instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Chapitre 2-**

Albus tournait et se retournait dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et qu'il fallait se lever. Il s'assit, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger un peu et mit ses lunettes sur le nez sans même y penser. Il ramassa les quelques parchemins qui trainaient au pied de son lit : par trois fois Gellert avait envoyé un hibou à sa fenêtre pour lui faire part de ses réflexions nocturnes, et bien sûr, Albus lui avait répondu à chaque fois. Son ami était vraiment quelqu'un de très exalté. La fougue de la jeunesse. Et son esprit bouillonnait continuellement. Avec un petit sourire, il rangea les parchemins dans son secrétaire, juste au moment où la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur une fine silhouette aux cheveux blonds qui lui apportait une bassine d'eau chaude et un linge propre.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, lui dit Albus en amenant vers lui la bassine d'un coup de baguette.

Ariana lui répondit par un sourire lumineux et sortit une brosse de la poche de son tablier. L'aîné s'assit sur la chaise devant son secrétaire et laissa faire sa sœur sans rechigner. Elle aimait faire ces petites tâches quotidiennes pour ses frères, s'occuper d'eux autant qu'ils s'occupaient d'elle, profiter de leur présence pour le peu de temps qu'elle les avait pour elle en attendant la rentrée. Elle ne montrait jamais combien cela lui pesait de voir Albus et Abelforth partir chaque septembre, jusqu'ici elle avait sa mère. Mais Kendra n'était plus et Albus avait fini ses études. Il était désormais le seul à pouvoir utiliser la magie à la maison, et les tâches ménagères ne l'intéressaient pas.

Elle brossait ses longs cheveux auburn de son frère aîné avec délicatesse. Ils restèrent silencieux, le temps que cela dura. Plus tard, Albus était de nouveau indisponible, dans la bibliothèque, avec Gellert. Leurs sujets de discussions devenaient plus sérieux, et l'élève de Durmstrang avait enfin évoqué le Conte des Trois Frères.

— Ces reliques sont quelque part, et à nous deux, nous pouvons les trouver, déclara-t-il avec une certitude presque arrogante. Ignotus Peverell est enterré ici.

— Le troisième frère…

— Imagine ce que nous serons capables d'accomplir toi et moi, en tant que maîtres de la mort. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour les simples écoles, ni pour rester enfermés ici. Toi et moi, nous avons un destin, continua Gellert sur un ton prophétique.

— Encore faut-il trouver ces objets, répondit Albus en hochant la tête. Et s'il faut faire le tour du monde…

Il repensa à son voyage avorté avec Elphias Doge. Il avait tant attendu ce moment à la fin de ses études à Poudlard, espérait tant découvrir, et il s'était retrouvé obligé de rester à la maison à jouer les chefs de famille. Lui-même savait très bien qui n'était pas destiné à être un garde-malade pour une sœur imprévisible.

— Je dois me montrer raisonnable, marmonna-t-il à contrecœur.

— Être raisonnable c'est aussi mettre dans la balance ce que tu es capable de faire. Brider un génie comme toi c'est un véritable gâchis pour le monde Magique. Ce que tu peux apporter aux Sorciers est phénoménal, et ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte…

Albus resta songeur. Il commençait à s'habituer aux discours enthousiastes de Gellert. Celui-ci se fichait très bien d'avoir été renvoyé de Durmstrang. Il était trop impétueux, trop exalté. Il riait de l'autorité, considérait qu'il ne devait obéissance à personne. Il connaissait l'étendue de sa puissance et méprisait tous ceux qui étaient en-dessous de lui. Albus trouvait cette façon de pensée légèrement agaçante de la part d'un jeune Sorcier de seize ans, mais il n'osait pas encore le lui faire remarquer. En-dehors de cela, Gellert était un garçon réellement charmant, solaire. Ses boucles blondes, ses yeux céruléens, son visage qui avait encore gardé quelques traits de l'enfance… Et les deux jeunes hommes étaient à peu près d'accord sur tout. De temps à autre, Albus se surprenait à l'observer lire un livre pendant de longues minutes. Il ne sortait de sa rêverie que lorsque Gellert levait les yeux vers lui, offrant systématiquement son plus beau sourire.

Ils y passaient des heures dans cette bibliothèque, sortaient peu, et quand venait l'heure de dormir, chacun chez soi, ils trouvaient le moyen de s'échanger des lettres. Toutes les nuits. Si bien que parfois en journée, la fatigue l'emportait sur tout le reste. Albus était allongé sur le sofa, le bras pendant qui tenait encore un livre, ouvert en son milieu. Il dormait profondément et ses lunettes étaient de travers sur sa figure. Silencieusement, Gellert prit un plaid en tartan et recouvrit l'endormi avec délicatesse, s'accroupissant devant lui pour réajuster ses cheveux et ses montures. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ariana qui amenait des tasses de thé sur un plateau. Gellert posa le doigt sur sa bouche, l'incitant à ne pas faire de bruit. D'abord surprise, un grand et tendre sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit que le jeune garçon veillait sur le sommeil de son frère. Elle posa le plateau et les laissa tous les deux.

Gellert sourit en la regardant partir, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Albus qui n'avait pas bougé. Sa longue chevelure rougeoyante semblait si douce, il avait une forte envie de la toucher. Il hésita quelques secondes puis il fit glisser ses doigts dans les mèches qui lui tombaient sur l'épaule. Alors qu'il allait se relever, Albus lui attrapa la main d'un geste vif et inattendu.

— Tu t'en vas ?

— Non, répondit Gellert, tout simplement.

Albus semblait dormir à moitié encore.

— Ne me laisse pas tout seul.

Gellert s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, le dos contre le bord du sofa. Il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre Albus et lui. D'ailleurs, l'aîné des Dumbledore s'était rendormi, et Gellert reprit sa lecture. Sans qu'ils n'en soient réellement conscients, les deux jeunes Sorciers se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Quand Gellert attrapait la plume d'Albus pendant un long débat sur les Reliques, quand ils se penchaient tous les deux sur le même livre, quand leurs baguettes se synchronisaient et rendaient la pièce encore plus vivante et fulminante d'idées. Ils avaient quasiment fait le tour de toute la collection de livres d'Albus sur les sujets qui les intéressaient en particulier.

Albus finissait de ranger les hautes étagères de sa bibliothèque – sa baguette étant occupée à recopier au propre un long commentaire qu'il venait de terminer sur les Peverell. Il ne sentit pas Gellert qui s'approchait de lui en silence pour lui amener un livre épais qu'il venait de terminer. Il sursauta lorsque la main de l'ancien élève de Durmstrang sur posa négligemment sur son dos, faisant tomber quelques ouvrages qui se mirent à voleter dans la pièce en battant des pages avec mécontentement.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Gellert, les yeux ronds.

— J'étais ailleurs, murmura Albus.

Il allait partir vers la table pour récupérer sa baguette et arranger les choses mais le Sorcier blond le maintint contre la bibliothèque avec une force inattendue. Il n'avait que seize ans, mais il était presque aussi grand qu'Albus. Les yeux dans les yeux, presque front contre front, les deux jeunes hommes se jaugeaient en silence. La tension était telle que même les livres récalcitrants retrouvèrent tous seuls bien sagement leur place dans les étagères.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, répéta Gellert dans un souffle.

— Je ne vois pas…

— Tu n'as rien remarqué toi ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il faut remarquer ?

— Tu essaies de jouer au plus stupide ? s'étonna Grindelwald. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Les lunettes d'Albus glissèrent légèrement sur le bout de son nez alors que Gellert le pressait de plus en plus contre le meuble. Le visage de son vis-à-vis était si près du sien qu'il pouvait voir tous les détails de ses traits, les différentes touches de bleu azur qui animaient ses yeux, ses longs cils blonds qui battaient lentement, sa bouche entrouverte prête à dire quelque chose. Albus ne le laissa pas prononcer un mot, car derrière ses questions faussement naïves, il avait bien remarqué quelque chose, une alchimie que l'on n'apprenait pas à l'école. Il attrapa le visage de Gellert d'une main, glissant ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes derrière l'oreille. Sa peau était si chaude. Il ne savait pas si son ami avait eu l'intention de l'embrasser ou non, mais il prit l'initiative et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gellert ne le repoussa pas et répondit à son baiser. Il fit passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Albus pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas une seconde, prenant le temps de se découvrir autrement. La langue du blond vint caresser celle de son compagnon, avec un peu trop d'ardeur au début. Albus dut le forcer à y aller plus doucement en pressant de façon presque imperceptible sa main sur sa nuque. Gellert rompit le baiser sur le coup de la surprise, ouvrant grand les paupières avec un air interrogateur. Du pouce, l'aîné des Dumbledore lui caressa la lèvre du bas, rosée et encore un peu humide. Le regard doux qu'il lui posait suffisait pour lui faire garder le silence. Il lui donna un baiser plus chaste sur la pommette avant de retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres. Il le sentait se retenir, comme s'il cherchait encore à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Peu à peu, sous l'incitation d'Albus, Gellert répondit plus fougueusement et cette fois Albus l'acceptait. L'un contre l'autre, adossés à cette bibliothèque, ils en oublièrent un instant ce sur quoi ils travaillaient. Quelque chose s'était révélé, et les journées qui suivirent ne ressemblèrent plus tout à fait à la routine qu'ils s'étaient installés.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent comme à leur habitude chez les Dumbledore, mais cette fois-ci, ils ne restèrent pas enfermés à l'intérieur. Ils avaient l'esprit un peu plus léger, comme si le baiser les avait éveillés à une nouvelle perspective. Albus fit même remarquer que s'aérer les idées leur ferait beaucoup de bien, et qu'il fallait profiter du beau temps estival. Les Dumbledore possédaient un vaste jardin derrière la maison. Kendra l'avait soigneusement aménagé, avec un potager, des arbres fruitiers, des bosquets de fleurs, un poulailler et une petite étable qui abritait les chèvres qu'Abelforth affectionnait tant. Avec l'agilité d'un chamois, Gellert grimpa sur le muret qui séparait le jardin de la rue. Albus, lui, préférait marcher sur le plancher des vaches, les mains dans les poches, mais le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles devant l'attitude décontractée de son ami. Il se rendait compte à quel point sa présence à Godric's Hollow avait bouleversé sa vie, sûrement à jamais. À Poudlard, il était considéré comme un petit génie qui ne se consacrait qu'à ses études, et il n'avait pas failli à sa réputation. Rien d'autre n'avait éveillé le moindre intérêt à ses yeux. Les études, les jeux de logique, les échecs… Les personnes qu'il pouvait considérer comme de véritables amis se comptaient à peine sur les doigts de la main. Peut-être était-il comme Gellert, et qu'inconsciemment il avait perçu les autres comme des Sorciers inférieurs à lui, ou du moins pas dignes de son intérêt, pas dignes de côtoyer Albus Dumbledore. Gellert était différent. Il avait une aura attractive, un esprit libre, aussi intelligent que lui et moins sage. Et puis il y avait cette autre chose, ce lien entre eux et qui ne portait pas de nom encore. Albus ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur les choses simples de la vie comme les relations amoureuses. Il était pleinement conscient que les filles de l'école n'avaient jamais vraiment fait naître en lui des sentiments incontrôlés ni des réactions corporelles involontaires. Parfois, il regardait le Sorcier aux boucles blondes et son cœur se mettait à battre si fort qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre. Les rayons du soleil qui le touchaient formaient un halo de lumière autour de son corps. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus dorés, le bleu de ses yeux était aussi pur que le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand Gellert s'assit sur le muret et pointa du doigt la petite étable. La silhouette d'Abelforth en sortait, suivi d'une petite chèvre qui lui tournait autour joyeusement.

— Si tu veux la preuve que le génie n'est pas héréditaire, commença Gellert, j'en ai une bien bonne pour toi.

Albus regarda son frère d'un air interrogateur.

— Parions sur le temps qu'il va mettre avant de se rendre compte de la farce.

D'un coup de baguette, Gellert fit léviter le seau qui servait à recueillir les excréments des animaux tandis qu'Abelforth regardait ailleurs

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Albus.

Le seau était au-dessus de la tête du garçon qui était trop occupé à arranger le foin. Il tanguait dangereusement, comme si Gellert prenait plaisir à jouer un tel jeu à l'insu de sa victime.

— Arrête, dit l'aîné. Tu vas le mettre en colère.

— Ton frère est simple d'esprit, ça ne t'a jamais donné envie de le titiller un peu ?

— Pour qu'il me gratifie de son habituel regard noir ? Non merci, soupira Albus. Laisse-le tranquille, il n'aura pas le droit de répliquer, il n'a pas encore l'âge d'utiliser la magie en-dehors de l'école.

Sur ces mots, Albus prit le dessus sur le sort de Gellert et ramena le seau à sa place d'origine. Abelforth ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Le Sorcier de Durmstrang ne s'en offusqua pas, la remarque d'Albus suffisait à le faire réagir de manière exagérée.

— Sérieusement ? s'exclama-t-il, les yeux arrondis. Poudlard c'est vraiment quelque chose… les élèves ne peuvent pas pratiquer la magie en-dehors de l'école ? C'est d'une telle absurdité ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que, _toi_ , tu posais ta baguette chaque été ?

— C'est-à-dire, rougit Albus. Pas vraiment. Ça m'arrivait, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu devrais éviter de le provoquer. Il a le sang chaud.

— Comment peut-il te ressembler autant physiquement et ne pas arriver à tes chevilles pour le reste ? C'est fascinant.

— Tu trouves ?

Gellert descendit du muret et attrapa Albus par le col pour l'embrasser furtivement. Comme un faon qui avait besoin d'exercice, il partit en courant entre les hautes herbes du jardin qui descendait en douce pente. Ariana était dans son petit monde en train de cueillir des fleurs sauvages.

— Lâche-toi un peu, Albus Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il au loin.

L'incident fut vite oublié, et Albus le rejoignit à grandes enjambées. Le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, Gellert lui attrapa les manches de sa robe de sorcier.

— Je crois que je suis tombé sous le charme de ce petit bourg d'Angleterre, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, pris par la liesse du moment, l'été, le souffle court après avoir couru quelques mètres, l'odeur chaude des pâquerettes et des frondaisons. Quelle importance si Ariana ou Abelforth les voyaient ? Gellert fit tomber Albus sur l'épais tapis d'herbes et il se laissa glisser dans ses bras en riant. Albus se laisser guider par cette insouciance enfantine, répondant à ses rires, enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Ariana était à quelques pas d'eux et souriait à leurs jeux. Gellert était à califourchon sur le ventre de son frère. La baguette pointée sur son torse, un sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres, il resta de longues secondes immobile dans cette position. Délicatement, il retira les lunettes d'Albus pour les poser à côté de sa tête. La chevelure rouge sombre du jeune homme contrastait avec le vert étincelant du jardin. Gellert laissa tomber sa baguette, préférant avoir les doigts libres pour lui caresser la joue.

— Qui dans ton école t'a un jour regardé comme je te regarde ?

— Personne. Pas que je sache.

— Le pouvoir attire les gens.

— Pas seulement.

— J'ai le pouvoir et le charme. Et je n'ai que seize ans, concéda Gellert dont le sourire s'élargissait.

— La modestie un peu moins par contre, se moqua Albus.

— Ne joue pas avec moi, tu es exactement pareil. Sauf que j'ai l'honnêteté de l'avouer. Mais ta fausse modestie me plait, Albus.

L'expression de satisfaction sur le visage de l'aîné des Dumbledore était tout sauf modeste. Il l'attrapa soudainement par la taille et le fit basculer sous lui. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'Abelforth avait repéré leurs jeux et les regardait d'un air désapprobateur. Ariana, elle, continuait sa cueillette sans se soucier de savoir si ce que son frère faisait derrière elle était correct ou pas.

Albus et Gellert retournèrent très vite à leurs discussions. Les Contes de Beedle le Barde étaient leur sujet prioritaire. Ils étaient certains que cette histoire recelait une part de vérité. Une cape d'invisibilité, une pierre de résurrection, une baguette plus puissante que n'importe quelle autre… L'idée-même de trouver les Reliques de la Mort était grisante. Mais pour Albus, la joie fut de courte durée. Il était coincé à Godric's Hollow, et même s'il pouvait attendre qu'Abelforth retourne à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas emmener Ariana avec lui à la chasse à de puissants objets magiques dont on ignorait la localisation. La frustration lui serrait la poitrine et il dut lutter contre lui-même pour s'interdire des pensées qui lui feraient honte.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Chapitre 3 -**

Albus traçait toujours les mêmes traits, toujours le même ordre, avec la pointe de sa plume, le regard dans le vague derrière ses lunettes en demie lune. D'abord un triangle. Net. Parfaitement isocèle. Ensuite, un cercle à l'intérieur. Sans déborder. Et enfin un trait vertical, partant du sommet du triangle jusqu'à la base, coupant le cercle en deux au passage. La Cape. La Pierre. La Baguette.

 _Les Reliques de la Mort._

Gellert parlait et c'est à peine s'il l'entendait. Les Maîtres de la Mort. Ils se sentaient capables de le devenir. Albus était pourtant moins enthousiaste même si l'idée était alléchante. Il songeait à septembre, quand son frère retournerait à Poudlard et qu'Ariana ne serait plus que la seule personne à la maison. Gellert dut se rendre compte qu'il parlait dans le vide. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta en pleine réflexion sur la puissance de la Baguette de Sureau, Albus n'eut aucune réaction, totalement absorbé par ses griffonnages. Que se tramait-il dans son esprit si complexe ? Le Sorcier de Dursmtrang l'observa quelques secondes avec curiosité, avant de se lever de sa chaise dans un soupir exaspéré. Il s'approcha de son camarade qui paraissait bien loin de cette bibliothèque. Il le força à lever le visage d'un doigt sous le menton, et avant qu'Albus n'eût le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il s'empara de ses lèvres férocement. Fiévreusement. L'aîné des Dumbledore lâcha sa plume sous le coup de la surprise. La main de Gellert se glissa dans ses cheveux auburns, jouant avec ses mèches. Ce geste était devenu une habitude : le blond s'était découvert une fascination pour les longs cheveux fins d'Albus.

— Ai-je toute ton attention à présent ? demanda Gellert d'une voix à peine audible après avoir mis fin au baiser.

— Tu disais ?

— Qu'on tourne un peu en rond en ce moment, tu me déconcentres, je n'arrive pas à voir où j'en suis. Aide-moi un peu au lieu de rêvasser.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Albus. Contre toute attente, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Gellert.

— Et si on s'installait sur le sofa, toi et moi, quelques minutes ? proposa-t-il.

— J'ai une trop mauvaise influence sur toi, soupira le blond.

Albus l'amena contre lui et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou, goûtant sa peau avec envie. Il n'y avait personne pour leur dire que leur relation était immorale, abjecte. Albus avait beau y songer, aucune loi dans le monde des Sorciers n'interdisait d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe. La loi des Moldus en revanche était plus claire à ce sujet. Plus injuste aussi. Peut-être que le Ministère de la Magie se ralliait aux gouvernements officiels des nations du monde, mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils changeraient les choses d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Que dirais-tu de construire un monde où nous pourrons tous vivre librement ? lui avait dit Gellert.

L'idée était plus qu'alléchante. Gellert répondait à ses caresses, plongeant un peu plus ses mains dans sa longue chevelure.

— Tu as raison, reprit le Sorcier de l'Est. On a des choses plus intéressantes à faire aujourd'hui.

Albus le serra plus encore sans rajouter quoi que ce soit. Dans ses bras, il se sentait loin de tout, il se sentait bien. Gellert était comme un élixir d'Euphorie, un Felix Felicis et une potion d'Amnésie, le tout combiné en un seul être. Il ne pouvait pas explorer le monde, alors il laissait son esprit s'échapper à chacun de ses baisers. N'était-ce pas un comble pour un Sorcier d'être ensorcelé à ce point et d'en être parfaitement conscient ? Gellert était aussi une promesse : celle d'une liberté totale, la liberté d'être lui-même et se détacher des responsabilités. Il se donnerait les moyens d'y parvenir.

Cela faisait trois semaines que les deux jeunes Sorciers mettaient en commun leurs connaissances sur les Reliques, sur les pistes qu'ils avaient trouvées sur les personnes qui pouvaient les posséder actuellement. Albus avait pourtant l'impression de connaître Gellert depuis toujours. Il ne se rendit compte du temps qui était passé quand Ariana lui emmena un gâteau préparé spécialement pour lui à son réveil. Il avait dix-huit ans. Pour lui, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, mais sa sœur paraissait en fête. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, comme si c'était le seul cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui donner. L'aîné des Dumbledore avait totalement oublié ce détail, et il ne pouvait pas compter sur son frère pour le lui rappeler, car lui-même l'ignora volontairement lorsqu'il descendit au salon. Cela ne bouleversa pas Albus le moins du monde, il n'avait jamais eu des rapports très chaleureux avec Abelforth, et depuis la mort de leur mère ils étaient en froid. Abelforth aurait été ravi de lâcher Poudlard pour s'occuper d'Ariana, mais Albus était formel : il devait terminer ses études. Cette idée n'avait pas plu du tout au cadet qui considérait l'école comme une corvée. Il n'aimait pas les livres, il avait les connaissances minimum pour lancer des sorts corrects, il était différent de son frère sur tous les niveaux. Il avait également tendance à être jaloux quand leur sort montrait de l'intérêt pour Albus. Il était plus proche d'elle mais aurait voulu la garder pour lui tout seul. Selon lui, son frère aîné ne méritait pas l'affection d'Ariana.

Bathilda de son côté considérait que, puisqu'il n'y avait plus Kendra pour penser à ses enfants, elle était en charge de veiller sur eux trois, même au loin. Ils fêteraient l'anniversaire d'Albus en famille. Ariana et elle s'occupaient de préparer le repas de midi. Ils mangeraient dans la salle à manger, décorée spécialement pour l'occasion. Si Abelforth ne parut pas enchanté, pour Albus cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. La présence de Gellert était son unique échappatoire. Le jeune homme ignora volontairement la présence du cadet d'Albus quand il entra dans la maison avec sa grand-tante. Il passa devant lui, presque en le bousculant, pour aller retrouver celui qui était à l'honneur en ce jour.

— Si je l'avais su plus tôt, je t'aurais amené quelque chose, lui dit-il. Mais c'est ma tante qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle ce matin. Je croyais que tu ne me cachais rien.

— Ça change quelque chose ? demanda Albus avec un sourire.

— Bien sûr : on va pouvoir manger plein de sucreries, de gâteaux, et des litres de sorbets au citron comme tu les aimes ! répondit-il avec les yeux lumineux.

Il attrapa une petite pâte de citrouille en forme de bougie qui trônait au-dessus d'une pyramide de confiseries faites maison et la tendit vers la bouche d'Albus, presque avec innocence. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne les regardait. Bathilda était dans la cuisine avec Ariana et Abelforth laissait les choses se faire tandis qu'il faisait semblant de faire ses devoirs d'été en lisant la même page pendant une heure. Rassuré, Albus attrapa la friandise avec les dents sous les yeux amusés de son camarade.

— On verra plus tard pour mon cadeau alors, reprit Gellert sur un ton mystérieux.

Quand Abelforth se leva enfin, le repas était presque prêt. La table était finie d'être installée. Il leva les yeux vers son frère, la mine renfrognée, et se décida enfin à lui dire « bon anniversaire » sans grande conviction. Avant que Gellert n'ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit sur un ton acerbe, Albus le remercia avec un sourire sincère. Le cadet rougit instantanément et alla s'installer à sa place, décontenancé.

— Je ne le comprendrai jamais je crois, dit l'ancien élève de Durmstrang.

— Allons faire honneur à la cuisine de ta tante, répondit Albus pour éviter le sujet.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur tour, au même moment où Bathilda et Ariana arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Les derniers plats encore fumants lévitaient dans la pièce et allèrent tout doucement se poser au centre de la table sans faire une éclaboussure. De mémoire d'Albus, cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un repas familial aussi chaleureux. Il remercia de bon cœur Bathilda, il n'aurait jamais cru en sortant de l'enterrement de sa mère pouvoir avoir un anniversaire aussi agréable. Il y eut même quelques moments où Gellert et Abelforth s'étaient mis à rigoler ensemble. C'était un de ces repas de fête où l'on sortait de table à seize heures, où on profitait d'une promenade dans le jardin jusqu'à l'heure du thé, et qu'aucun souci ne venait assombrir le ciel d'été. Albus reçut par hiboux beaucoup de messages de la part de ses amis, de Doge, des livres. Plein de livres. Bathilda elle-même lui en avait emballé cinq. Ariana lui donna une pâquerette et une nouvelle bise, et même Abelforth avait prévu quelques chose en fin de compte : une nouvelle plume, toute blanche, de première qualité. Touché, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère. Jamais ils n'oseraient le dire mais ils s'aimaient malgré leurs différences et leurs désaccords.

— Parce que tu prends soin d'Ariana, dit-il d'une voix bougonne.

Gellert, lui, était dans l'observation. Il était impossible pour Albus de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête, et il ne s'en souciait pas. Le Sorcier de l'Est ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille, _là-bas_. En avait-il seulement ? Gellert préférait parler du futur et des grandes choses qu'ils allaient accomplir tous les deux. Albus se doutait qu'il n'avait pas encore exposé tous ses projets. Les Reliques étaient au cœur d'un plus vaste dessein.

Ils se quittèrent juste après le dîner qui dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, sans avoir pu passer un seul moment en tête à tête. Ils reprendraient le cours de leurs discussions le lendemain, et passeraient même la nuit à s'envoyer des hiboux s'ils n'avaient pas la patience d'attendre. Ils avaient dû passer la journée sans se toucher quasiment, et Albus remarqua que cela lui avait manqué. Depuis quand dépendait-il à ce point d'une autre personne ? La journée avait été plus appréciable qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord, elle lui permettait de rêver à son avenir. Était-ce si incompatible, le fait d'avoir à charge une sœur à la santé précaire et l'envie de pouvoir parcourir le monde ? Et s'il trouvait un moyen de le faire… Ariana méritait elle aussi de sortir de cette maison qui ressemblait à une prison pour elle. Alors qu'il était prêt pour aller se coucher, il griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin. Son hibou grand duc était parfaitement en forme pour sortir et chasser, mais il lui chargea d'une commission avant de le laisser suivre son instinct de rapace nocturne.

Dans l'attente d'une éventuelle réponse à sa lettre, Albus laissa une bougie allumée, et il se rallongea dans son lit en imaginant Gellert recevoir son hibou. Il n'eut pas à attendre la moitié d'une heure quand quelque chose toqua à la vitre. Il s'était à peine assis qu'il vit une cascade de boucles blondes apparaître par sa fenêtre grande ouverte. Gellert entra rapidement dans sa chambre, vêtu uniquement de ses habits de nuit : un pantalon en coton et une chemise blanche aux manches amples.

— Ta lettre ! fit-il dans un murmure exalté. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur une chose !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou…

Mais Gellert se jeta dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser fougueux. Albus eut du mal à ne pas se laisser emporter par son élan et éviter de tomber à la renverse sur son oreiller. Ses bras vinrent enserrer la taille du jeune homme, comme une réponse automatique à son baiser. Son corps était excessivement chaud contre lui. Ils étaient torse contre torse, séparés uniquement par une étoffe très fine.

— Tu es comme une muse, souffla Gellert.

— Ne dis pas des absurdités.

Gellert le fit taire en l'embrassant à nouveau, laissant ses mains se balader sous sa chemise. Albus se laissa lentement basculer en arrière et le sorcier blond s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il entreprit de délasser la chemise de nuit de son vis-à-vis en douceur, libérant un à un chaque œillet. Les joues d'Albus étaient presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

— Ce que j'ai envie de faire, répondit simplement Gellert.

— Et tu l'as déjà fait auparavant ?

L'hésitation dans la voix d'Albus pointait du doigt un aspect de leur relation qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'ancien élève de Durmstrang de chercher à défaire son compagnon de ses vêtements.

— Si tu n'as pas envie, j'arrête.

Mais Albus en avait envie. Cela ne répondait juste pas à sa question. Il posa les mains sur les cuisses de Gellert. Le coton était si fin qu'il pouvait sentir sa peau vibrer sous son contact. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à sa taille, cherchant son chemin sous la chemise. Il en avait envie. Lui, le petit génie de Poudlard qui n'avait que les études et la magie en tête, il se laissait soudainement emporter par cette vague violente et primaire appelée « désir charnel ». Les caresses de Gellert le brûlaient, mais les mouvements de ses hanches contre son bas-ventre étaient pires encore. Toute pensée rationnelle avait disparu de son esprit. La seule chose qui comptait était l'instant présent. Les joues du blond avaient rosies, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il se laissait porter lui aussi par les sensations qui lui tordaient agréablement le ventre.

— Je te veux, Albus, souffla-t-il.

Il se pencha pour aller chercher le contact de ses lèvres. Albus ne pouvait lui répondre de vive voix mais il lui faisait comprendre qu'il était prêt lui aussi tandis qu'il lui ouvrait la chemise, bouton par bouton. Elle glissa de ses épaules et resta coincée au niveau des coudes, dévoilant le haut de son corps à la lueur de la bougie. Le souffle court, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pendant quelques secondes, le temps au blond de retirer son pantalon devenu gênant. Albus était sur ses coudes, admirant la beauté de son compagnon qui ferait pâlir Adonis. L'habituelle arrogance qui pouvait se lire sur son visage avait disparu d'un coup : il s'abandonnait totalement à ses désirs. Pour la nuit, ils se créaient un monde bien à eux, loin de toute forme de magie. Albus effleurait sa peau du bout des doigts, pendant que Gellert descendait sur lui avec application. Il savait que ce garçon était venu pour bouleverser sa vie, il n'avait juste pas compris à quel point. Il le laissa faire tout d'abord, il avait l'air d'avoir déjà expérimenté ce genre de chose. Il le guidait avec douceur et il lui attrapa les mains pour qu'il le touche plus franchement. Il se voyait au bord d'un précipice et Gellert le tenait à bout de bras, décidé à l'emmener avec lui. Devrait-il sauter sans se poser de question ? Les baisers fiévreux, leurs souffles qui se répondaient en écho… Plus leurs étreintes devenaient intenses, plus Albus s'agrippait à lui. Ils apprenaient à se connaître autrement, à se découvrir dans leur chair. Pendant une nuit, leurs noms n'avaient plus aucune importance.


End file.
